Story of My Life
by Deadalive15
Summary: As Thirteen tries to get back into the swing of things after hearing some of the worst news of her life, she remembers certain events from her childhood. Wilson's Heart spoiler. Very, very slight Thirteen/OC in a couple of the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This was my first multi-chapter fic

Disclaimer: The only characters that are mine are the ones you don't recognize and I am not using this fic for any financial gain.

* * *

Chapter 1

Thirteen took a deep breath. She wasn't ready. She would never be. She was about to tell her boss she was dying.

She pushed open the glass door and stepped in.

House looked up.

"Results of the biopsy already?" he asked, but she knew, and she knew that he knew that she knew that he knew, she wasn't there about the patient.

So she ignored the question and approached his desk. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. From the state of it, it had been crumpled into a ball, and then uncrumpled, smoothed out, and folded into thirds. She held it out to him.

House looked at it.

"You got tested," he said, looking back at her.

She nodded briefly.

"It came back positive," he concluded.

"How do you know," Thirteen asked, shocked.

"If it was negative," House explained. "You wouldn't be showing it to me."

She sighed and dropped her hand back to her side.

"Is that it?" he asked.

She nodded and turned to leave.

"I'll go get the biopsy results," she called over her shoulder.

"Thirteen," House said, just as her hand was on the door.

She stopped and looked at him.

"I'm proud of you," House said.

"Why?" Thirteen asked, her hand dropping from the door.

"You're doing your job," House shrugged. "Most people would have resigned, sat in their apartments and cried or something. You're doing you job."

Thirteen nodded slightly, pushed open the door, and left for the MRI room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still am not benefiting financially or claiming to own characters that I don't, though her father was my creation

Please review if you've got the time.

* * *

Chapter 2

Remy Hadley fidgeted at her father's side. She didn't know why they were all gathered around a hole in the ground or why they were all wearing black. She was only six.

She didn't really get what had happened. Mommy had been sick for a long time, almost since Remy was born, Daddy said.

Her father put a hand on her shoulder to keep her still. She looked up at him. He was crying.

She didn't understand why everyone seemed so sad. All she knew was Daddy had come home from seeing Mommy one day and told her Mommy wasn't coming home. In fact, she wasn't going to see Mommy ever again.

She had cried for days when Daddy told her that, but she didn't know why they were all crying now. Mommy had died almost a week ago. She still cried sometimes, at night in her bed, but she didn't know why around this hole.

She tugged at the sleeve of her dress. When she had woken up this morning Daddy had told her she had to wear this dress because they were going to bury Mommy. She had been excited. She'd thought that meant she was going to get to see Mommy again, but all she saw was this box, and Daddy said Mommy was inside there.

A gust of wind blew her hair into her face. She tucked it behind her ear. She didn't like to wear her hair down. She usually wore it in a ponytail, but Daddy wouldn't let her today, for some reason.

"Remy," her father said quietly.

She looked up at him.

"Go put this on the casket," he told her, handing her some kind of flower.

She didn't know what a casket was, but everyone else was putting their flowers on the long black box, so she did too.

Her father put one up there too, and led her away.

"Looks like we're on our own now, kiddo," her father sighed as he unlocked the car.

Remy opened her door and got in, and they drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No money is being made and none of the characters in this chapter are mine

Reviews are appreciated more than if you were to send me chocolate

* * *

Chapter 3

"Patient presented with a rash," Thirteen was muttering to herself as she stood at the nurses' station going over the file. "Which progressed to a cough…"

"Dr. Hadley," she heard a voice behind her.

She turned to see Dr. Cuddy coming towards her.

"You've seemed distressed lately," Cuddy began.

"I'm not," Thirteen said, quickly arranging her face into a smile. "Why do you think that?"

"House says you've just received some bad new," Cuddy continued.

"I haven't," Thirteen assured her.

"I just want you to know, if there's anything I can do—"

"There isn't," Thirteen replied shortly.

"But you did receive bad news?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes, I did," Thirteen sighed. "But it's not a big deal."

"You're my employee," Cuddy explained. "I need to know—"

"Dr. Cuddy!" a voice came from behind them.

House was limping towards them.

"Stop interrogating my subordinates," he called. "They don't know where I got it either."

"Got what?" Cuddy asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," House said. "It's not like it's illegal or anything."

"House, Dr. Hadley—" Cuddy began again.

"Her dog died," House interrupted. "Happy?"

Thirteen looked at him in surprise.

"Oh," Cuddy said. "I'm so sorry."

"Yes, we're all very sympathetic," House said sarcastically. "Now go brood over what I got and where I got it in your office. For all you know, it might be contraband."

Cuddy walked off.

"I don't have a dog," Thirteen said once Cuddy was out of earshot.

"I know," House said.

"Then why did you—" Thirteen started to ask.

"It was none of her business," House shrugged. "If you don't want to tell her, you shouldn't have to."

He limped off in the other direction, leaving Thirteen to puzzle over what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

I forgot to say at the beginning of the fic, you will never get to meet any of the patients, and the medical mystery that would no doubt be going on is not part of the story because I'm too scared of screwing it up, so the patient will mostly be getting random MRIs and such when it's convenient. Just to let you know, because in an upcoming chapter (not this one) they will be talking about a particular patient.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Okay class, who knows what Sunday is?" the teacher asked.

Every hand in the third grade classroom flew into the air, except one.

Remy Hadley was seated at the table farthest from the door, and as hands went up, she sunk lower into her seat.

"Ian," the teacher said. "What day it Sunday?"

"Mother's Day," Ian Adagio answered.

"That's right," the teacher said. "And what better what to surprise your mother than with a beautiful hand-made card, so we are going to make cards for Mother's Day."

After instructing the class on which materials to use, the teacher came over to Remy.

"The class next door is going out to recess now," the teacher said kindly. "I've spoken to their teacher and you can go with them."

Remy nodded and stood up.

"Why does Remy get to go to another recess?" Ian Adagio asked loudly.

Heads turned in Remy's direction.

"Remy isn't making a card," the teacher tried to explain.

"Why not?" Ian asked. "That's not fair."

"I already made my mom a card, can I go to?" Brandon Bernstein asked.

"No one is going except for Remy," the teacher announced.

"But why?" Brandon asked.

"Brandon, why do you care so much where Remy goes?" Molly Jefferson asked him. "She's weird."

"What will be enough, Molly," the teacher said.

"Remy is a weirdo," Becca Moss agreed. "I _don't_ want another recess because she's going to be out there."

"Becca!" the teacher said. "Hallway. Now. Remy, you can go to recess."

Remy hurried out of the classroom, but not before hearing someone say "I feel sorry for those other kids whose recess she's going to ruin."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Making no money

I do loooove reviews.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Thirteen asked House in his office that evening.

"I'm not being nice to you," House answered shortly.

"Then what was that with Cuddy?" Thirteen asked. "Why didn't you just tell her?"

"Did you want me to?" House asked. "Because I absolutely will."  
"No, I—" Thirteen began.

"Or did you just expect me to?" House asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Thirteen answered.

"If I remember correctly, and I'm sure I do, I already told you why I didn't tell Cuddy," House said. "It's none of her business. You don't believe me?"

"Everybody lies," Thirteen said.

"Think about it," House said. "Once you tell one person, everyone will know, and no one will ever treat you the same again. Do you really want that? If you do, you're an idiot."

"So your motives were actually pure?" Thirteen asked.

"That, and if everyone here was walking on eggshells around you, you might get tired of it and quit. Then I'd have to replace you, hire forty more fellows, don't want to go through that again. Of course really, all I have to do is bring in a patient with a dog and see which one kills it—"

"At least I know you're not trying to be nice to me," Thirteen said, a little relieved.

"Did you think I was?" House scoffed.

"No, not at all," Thirteen lied.


	6. Chapter 6

Unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to post chapter 7 tomorrow, but since I know in advance, I'll will try to get it up tonight, just to let everyone know what's going on. And from now on new chapters will be going up in the afternoon rather than in the morning.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Why is everything so pink?" Remy asked her father as she stood in the doorway.

"Because it's a girl," her father answered distractedly as he attempted to piece together a new, white, wooden rocking chair.

"I new that Dad," Remy answered. "But why pink?"

"I don't know. Erin painted it. Why don't you ask her?" her father muttered.

"She's not home yet Dad," Remy said, emphasizing the last word.

"Then why don't you go play with one of your friends?" he suggested.

"Don't have any," she answered simply.

"You're kidding," her father finally stopped fiddling with the screw driver. "What about that girl down the street? What's her name?"

"I hate her," Remy answered flatly. "Are you know how to do that?" She gestured to the heap of wood on the floor.

He ignored her question.

"You really don't have a single friend?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," Remy insisted. "Seriously. What does matter is that I don't think you know how to put that chair together."

"Forget the chair," her father replied.

"Dad, it's fine. It isn't a big deal," Remy said.

"Not a big deal? A ten year old with no friends?" he responded.

"Just forget it. I'm sorry I said anything," Remy sighed as she turned to walk back down the hall of the house they bought a year ago when her father married Erin.

Her room was cluttered. It wouldn't have been if Erin had been home the last few days. Erin was a stickler for cleanliness. She would have cleaned Remy's room for her if she had to.

"We're home!" a voice called from the door.

"Be down in a minute!" she heard her father call from the next room, where he was still working on the chair.

Remy started down the stairs, but stopped suddenly short of the bottom.

"What's wrong?" Erin's mother asked, smiling as though she already knew perfectly well what was wrong. "You didn't think I would let my daughter drive herself home from the hospital right after having a baby."

"Mom, stop it," said Erin, who was holding a small bundle of blankets. "She's a good kid."

Erin's mother sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Remy," Erin said, holding out the bundle. "This is Darlene."


	7. Chapter 7

I posted two chapters today because I'm not going to be able to post one tomorrow, but I will on Wednesday.

* * *

Chapter 7

"What did House want?" Kutner asked suddenly as they stood in the elevator.

"What?" Thirteen asked, confused.

"Last night," Kutner said.

"How do you know he wanted anything?" Thirteen asked.

"Well, I assumed you weren't there by choice," Kutner explained.

"Why do you assume that?" Thirteen asked.

"Wait, were you in there by choice?" Kutner asked, shocked.

"Maybe," Thirteen answered shortly.

"Why?" Kutner asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Thirteen asked.

"You were in House's office, with House, by choice. Who wouldn't want to know?" Kutner answered.

"Taub seems indifferent to it," Thirteen said, gesturing to their colleague, who was nearly asleep against the wall of the elevator."

"I heard my name," Taub said, jerking awake.

"Don't you want to know why Thirteen was talking to House _by choice_ last night?" Kutner asked.

"Not really," Taub said.

"What?" Kutner asked, shocked.

"Well, I assume she has a reason," Taub said.

"That's the point," Kutner explained. "I want to know the reason."

"It might not be a good reason," Taub reasoned.

"Why aren't you curious?" Kutner asked.

"I don't care," Taub answered, shrugging.

"Just tell me and I'll leave you alone," Kutner promised.

"If I wanted to talk about it, why didn't I bring it up?" Thirteen asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is. Sorry about the wait.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Remy, come out here!"

The voice sung through the house.

Remy sighed. She was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, enjoying being alone.

She sat up and made her way through the mess to the door. She and Erin had a deal now. As long as she kept her door closed, Erin wouldn't come in and clean her room.

She ambled down the stairs and though the open front door.

Erin was standing on the edge of the yard, Darlene playing at her feet, talking to a woman Remy had never seen before. Next to the woman stood a boy who looked about Remy's age. Behind them, a man and an older boy were lifting boxes out of the trunk of the car and into the house.

"What's up?" Remy asked Erin as she approached.

"This is my stepdaughter, Remy," Erin said, putting a hand on Remy's shoulder. Remy had to mentally remind herself not to pull away.

"How old are you, Remy," the woman asked.

"Remy, the Williams family is moving in next door," Erin explained.

Remy continued to stare at the ground.

"She's twelve," Erin said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, you're the same age as Dean," the woman said, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. He did cringe.

Remy stared determinedly at her shoes, and Dean clearly didn't want to be there much more than she did.

"Can I go back in now, Erin?" she asked, trying to free them both.

"Okay, okay," Erin sighed, looking a little disappointed.

"You can go now to, Dean," the other woman told the boy.

He flashed Remy a grateful smile and went to help his father and brother unload boxes.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 9

"So," Foreman said to Thirteen as they sat in the MRI room. "How much do you like House?"

"I don't like House," Thirteen answered.

"Kutner told me he saw—" Foreman continued.

"I know what Kutner saw," Thirteen cut him off. "That's why I chose to answer the way I did."

"As a professional, I try not to get involved with my colleagues' personal lives," Foreman commented.

"Then why do you ask so many personal questions?" Thirteen asked, rhetorically.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Cameron when she liked House," Foreman said.

"I don't like House," Thirteen repeated.

"Why be in a relationship that can only end in pain?" Foreman continued.

"Would you be giving Taub this talk if he were the one Kutner had seen in House's office?" Thirteen snapped. "Did Kutner tell you he actually saw anything that would lead you to think this, or is it just you stereotyping all House's female employees because of something Cameron did three years ago?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to over-simplify you," Foreman muttered.

"Again," Thirteen added.

"I'm sure there's a good, professional reason you were alone with House in his office, besides the fact that you're dying," he said the last part more quietly.

Thirteen was caught off guard.

"And again, denial would have worked before the long vacant stare," Foreman said, sounding a little smug despite himself. "So what do you have?"

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Kutner," Thirteen replied. "If I wanted to talk about it, why didn't I bring it up?"


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is. Sorry about the wait. I thought I would be able to get it up this afternoon.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Come on, we can get in this way," Dean Williams said, motioning to the garbage cans on the side of the house.

"Why can't we just go through the door?" Remy asked, watching her next door neighbor climb atop one of the metal cans.

"I told you, my curfew was an hour and a half ago," Dean said in a loud whisper.

Remy glanced at her watch.

"Your curfew's at eight thirty?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"This way," Dean whispered, ignoring her question as he pulled himself up onto the roof of the screened in porch. "We'll have to go in through Darren's window. Mine's not over the porch. The guest room's down the hall on the left."

"I know where the guest room is," Remy replied. "How many times have I been in your house?"

"I just didn't know if you knew how to get to it from Darren's room," Dean explained.

Remy was staying with the Williams family while her father and Erin were in Disney World with Darlene.

Dean edged along to the window.

"What if it's locked," Remy asked.

"Darren knows to leave it open," Dean answered shortly as he pushed the window open and climbed in.

Remy climbed in after him.

"Hey Darren," Dean said, making his was across the cluttered room.

"See you brought your girlfriend with you," Darren said, nodding at Remy.

This was the first time Remy had ever heard anyone refer to her friendship with Dean like that, but apparently it wasn't for Dean.

"I told you, we're just friends," Dean sighed.

"Yeah, looks like that to me," Darren smirked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"You just climbed through a window with her an hour and a half after you were supposed to be home. Clearly you've just been doing friendly things," Darren explained.

"She's not my girlfriend," Dean said, leaving Darren's room.

Remy followed him out. Despite herself, she felt a little disappointed.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this one's kind of short. It was hard to write. And again, sorry about the wait.

* * *

Chapter 11

"So how's House?" Cameron asked Thirteen as she sat down across from her at lunch.

"I don't like him, no matter what Kutner told you," Thirteen informed her.

"What?" Cameron asked looking confused.

"Never mind," Thirteen said quickly.

"Okay," Cameron said, wrinkling her eyebrows.

"So, how's the patient?" Cameron asked.

"House doesn't know what she has," Thirteen said, glad to be on a different subject. "He's got us treating for an infection."

"But you don't think it's an infection," Cameron stated.

"We're ignoring symptoms," Thirteen answered.

"Is it still driving House crazy that he can't figure you out?" Cameron asked.

"I think he thinks he's got me figured out," Thirteen said after some thought.

"Really?" Cameron asked, surprised. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing," Thirteen said, wishing she hadn't brought it up.

"Well you must have told him something. A month ago he was desperately trying to guess why you act the way you do. Now he thinks he's got you figured out?" Cameron said.

"I didn't tell him anything," Thirteen lied.

"Okay fine," Cameron said.

"I'm going to go run another test," Thirteen said suddenly, jumping up and leaving the cafeteria and a very confused looking Cameron.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer (because I've been forgetting): Not making any money, not my characters, except for a couple, yadda, yadda, yadda

* * *

Chapter 12

"Hey, Remy," Dean said as he stuck his head through her bedroom window.

"Dean!" Remy exclaimed. "How did you—"

"Same way I get into my house when it's pat my curfew," Dean shrugged. "I've got to talk to you."

"What?" Remy asked, sliding the window shut.

"You know how we both agreed we were going to not go to prom together?" Dean said, nervously.

"Yeah," Remy said slowly.

"Well, someone asked me, and I told her yes," Dean said staring at the floor.

"Oh," Remy said, shoving her hands into her pockets. "So…"

"So," Dean said.

"Who was it?" Remy asked in what she hoped was a casual tone.

"Oh, um," Dean sighed. "Molly Jefferson."

"What?" Remy cried. "Why?"

"She just asked, I don't know," Dean explained quickly. "I couldn't say no."

"Why not? She's horrible," Remy asked.

"I know, but—" Dean began.

"She's pretty," Remy finished.

Dean continued to stare at the floor.

"Know what this means?" Remy asked quietly after a while.

Dean said nothing.

"You're moving up the latter," Remy said.

Dean nodded.

"Life as you know it is over," Remy continued. "You have to hang out with certain people now, and definitely not with me."

"I don't have to," Dean said.

"You do if you want to go to prom with Molly," Remy said, nodding. "You have to hang out with her friends, and you can't hang out with other girls."

"I've got to go," Dean said. "Molly said she'd call."

"Darren would be proud," Remy said.

Dean froze, the window half way up.

"She's really pretty," Remy finished.

Dean nodded and was out the window before she could blink.


	13. Chapter 13

First, I would like to apologize profusely for the wait. I honestly haven't even been online for the past few days. To make up for it, I'm posting two chapters tonight, and I will almost definitely have another one up tomorrow. Again, I'm really sorry.

* * *

Chapter 13

"You wanted to talk to me?" Thirteen asked, entering House's office.

"We have a new patient," House informed her.

"And you anted to tell me in person because…" Thirteen said.

"The patient has a mysterious illness," House continued.

"No, really?" Thirteen said sarcastically. "I thought he'd be completely healthy."

"He also has Huntington's disease," House finished.

Thirteen was silent.

"Just thought I'd give you a heads up," House said. "You can go."

Thirteen didn't move.

"So we're diagnosing someone with Huntington's," Thirteen clarified.

House nodded.

"Why?" Thirteen asked.

"Well, he's sick, someone has to—" House said.

"But why you?" Thirteen asked. "You have ten files on your desk every morning. Why chose the one that's already sick?"

"I need to know that you'll still be able to do your job," House explained.

"So this is all a test," Thirteen said.

"If you can't think objectively when faced with a difficult situation, I can't keep you," House told her.

"So, if it were Taub or Kutner that had Huntington's, you be doing the same thing," Thirteen asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Of course," House said.

"Why are you going to tell him you're taking the case?" Thirteen asked.

"He's sick," House said. "He needs to be diagnosed. What more explanation is needed?"


	14. Chapter 14

As promised, my second chapter of the evening.

* * *

Chapter 14

"Bye Remy!" Darlene cried.

Remy was loading boxes into the trunk of her car.

"Bye Darlene," Remy said, bracing herself for the hug that was to come.

"Aren't you going to go say goodbye to your boyfriend?" Darlene asked, pointing to Dean's house.

"Not my boyfriend," Remy sighed.

The truth was, she and Dean had been rather distant with each other since he'd gone to the prom with Molly Jefferson two years ago. They hadn't spoken at school since the end of junior year unless it was strictly academic, because Molly was the jealous type, and when Dean snuck into Remy's room the night he told her he was going to the prom with Molly, that was the last time he'd been in her house.

"There's the witch now," Darlene muttered.

Remy couldn't help but laugh. Darlene had dubbed Molly the 'wicked witch of the west' when she'd started going to Dean's house all the time, and when that had gotten too long, Darlene had taken simply to calling Molly 'the witch.'

Molly climbed out of her shiny new car and went up to the door. Remy could see Becca Moss waiting in the car.

"I don't think he's there, Molly," Becca called after waiting for several minutes.

"He has to be," Molly called back. "I told him we'd be here."

"Why don't you ask her if she saw them leave?" Becca said, pointing at Remy.

"I don't want to talk to _her_. She a freak," Molly replied, wrinkling her nose.

Remy lowered her eyes and continued loading boxes.

"Do you want to be here all night?" Remy heard Becca ask. "Brandon's already there. We can't wait here too long."

"Fine," Remy heard Molly said. "Hey you!"

Remy looked up.

"Where's Dean?" Molly called.

Remy shrugged and turned her attention back to the boxes.

"I don't know where he is!" Molly called, talking to Becca again.

"Well that's all of them," Remy said, closing the trunk and turning to Darlene. "Tell Dad and Erin 'bye' for me."

"Only if you promise to come back for Thanksgiving _and_ Christmas," Darlene replied.

"Are you kidding? Who else would I spend it with?" Remy said, only half joking.

"Okay, bye," Darlene said.

Once again, Remy braced herself for the hug, and finally relaxed when Darlene let go. Then she climbed into her car and left Darlene standing at the curb waving, and behind her, Molly and Becca, still arguing about whether to wait for Dean.


	15. Chapter 15

Just wanted to make sure everyone remembered that your not actually going to ever meet the patient or hear about any of hte medical stuff. Sorry, I'm too afraid of messing it up.

* * *

Chapter 15

"You okay?" Kutner asked as he and Thirteen stepped out of the patient's room.

"Yes," Thirteen answered.

"You just seemed a little freaked," Kutner explained.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"No you're not. Something's up," Kutner said.

"If I—" Thirteen began.

"I know, if you wanted to talk about it, why didn't you bring it up," Kutner said. "But that just proves that there is something."

"There's nothing. I'm fine," Thirteen repeated.

"There's definitely something, something that you don't want to talk about," Kutner persisted.

"Then why are you trying to make me?" Thirteen asked, a little louder than she'd intended.

"Because I'm worried," Kutner answered.

"There's nothing to worry about," Thirteen lied. "I don't have a problem."

"Aha! I never said anything about a problem. You came up with that yourself, proving that there is a problem," Kutner said.

"I just assumed you thought there was a problem," Thirteen said, thinking fast. "You said you were worried."

"You're a good liar," Kutner commented. "House would be proud."

"I'm not lying," Thirteen said.

"Yes you are," Kutner replied. "You're hiding something, and I'm going to figure it out, sooner or later. Seriously though, if you could just tell me, that would make things so much easier."

"Easier for you," Thirteen muttered.

"What was that?" Kutner asked.

"Nothing," Thirteen said quickly.

"Okay, you what, I'm going to figure it out," Kutner said, frustrated. "I'll find you when I have the answered.

And with that, he walked off.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Remy entered her apartment and dropped her groceries on the table.

The light on the answering machine was flashing. She walked over and pressed the button.

Darlene's voice rang through the room.

"Remy, call me back as soon as you get this message. Like, don't even get the mail or anything first. Listen to the message and pick up the phone like, right away. There's big, big, big, big, big news. Okay, call us back."

Remy sighed and picked up the phone. It was early. Darlene might still be at school, but she had time, which was a good thing, because if Darlene answered the phone, she wouldn't be off for an hour.

"Hello?" It was Darlene's voice.

"Hey Darlene," Remy sighed.

"So how's life?" Darlene asked.

"Didn't you have some big news?" Remy asked.

"Oh _yeah_, you still don't know," Darlene exclaimed. "Well it's really funny actually, see, I was just walking home and there was this noise, so I looked and there was this cat—"

"Is this the news, Darlene?" Remy asked.

"I'm getting there," Darlene said impatiently. "So anyways, this cat was like black, like all the way black. There was no white on it at all—"

"Could we please just skip ahead to the big news? I'm kind of in a hurry," Remy lied.

"Where are you going?" Darlene asked. Remy heard a gasp on the other end of the line. "Do you have a date?"

"No. Darlene. News. Now," Remy said loudly.

"Okay, okay, fine," Darlene sighed. "Fun-sucker."

Remy smiled.

"Guess what?" Darlene said.

"Is this the news?" Remy asked cautiously.

"You're supposed to say 'what'," Darlene said.

"Fine, what," Remy said.

"Dean Williams is getting married!" Darlene exploded as if she had been dying to tell someone.

"Married?" Remy cried. "To what?"

"The wicked witch of the west!" Darlene answered.

"Molly Jefferson?" Remy asked. "They're still together? I thought they'd break up after high school ended."

"Well clearly, you were wrong," Darlene said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I need to know what you have," Foreman said.

"Why, so you can tell Kutner?" Thirteen asked.

"No, because if it's going to affect your ability to do your job, it needs to be taken care of," Foreman answered.

"It's not a big deal," Thirteen lied. She'd been doing a lot of that lately.

"Clearly it is, if you're dying," Foreman commented.

"And you don't have the power to fire me," Thirteen added.

"But House—" Foreman began.

"House already knows," Thirteen said shortly. "So don't try to tell me _he_ sent you."

"You think I'm here out of my own free will?" Foreman asked.

"No, I'm positive someone sent you," Thirteen answered. "I just know it wasn't House."

"Who else would send someone to find out?" Foreman asked.

"Cuddy," Thirteen said without a second thought. "And now that you mention it, House _wouldn't_ send someone to find out for him. He ask me himself."

"So you think I'm lying," Foreman said.

"Everybody lies," Thirteen shrugged.

"Now who's turning into House?" Foreman laughed.

Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"I don't see what the big deal is with turning into House," Thirteen said. "I mean, he is a jerk, but he saves lives, lives nobody else can save."

"No, you don't like House at all," Foreman said sarcastically.

"Hey, I said he was a jerk," Thirteen held her hands up. "Read into it what you want."

"Okay," Foreman said, shaking his head.

"Oh, grow up," Thirteen muttered.


	18. Chapter 18

Again, I'm really sorry about the wait, and thanks to anyone who's still putting up with it.

* * *

Chapter 18

Remy came home for Christmas the year she was twenty-two just like any other year.

"Remy!" Darlene cried when Remy opened the door. "You're twenty minutes late."

"It's snowing," Remy said. "What did you expect?"

"Remy," Erin said, coming down the hallway.

Just then, a car pulled up in the driveway next door.

"Look, it's Dean and the witch," Darlene said.

"Darlene, be civil," Erin scolded.

"Sorry, Mom, I mean, alas, it's Mr. and Mrs. The witch," Darlene said, smiling.

Remy stared as Dean and Molly got out of the car. Dean glanced in Remy's direction, but didn't acknowledge her.

"Are they still upset I wasn't at the wedding?" Remy asked.

"No, of course not," Erin said. "You had to study. They understand."

"He doesn't look happy," Remy commented.

"It's none of our business, anyway," Erin said, going into the house.

"It serves him right, going out with the first person who asks, never mind how horrible they are," Remy muttered.

"Wasn't their first date the junior prom?" Darlene asked.

"Yes," Remy answered quietly.

"I remember that night," Darlene said. "Didn't you guys like, make a pact not to go?"

"Yes," Remy said again.

"So that's where all this anger is coming from?" Darlene asked, raising her eyebrows. "You're still angry that he went to the prom?"

"It's not that he went to the prom," Remy admitted. "It's who he went to the prom with."

"What's wrong with the witch?" Darlene asked.

"She's the reason Dean was my only friend," Remy admitted.

"And then she took him away from you,' Darlene finished. "Wow, that's really evil. 'The Witch' is starting to become a more and more fitting name."

Remy nodded.

"Hey Remy?" Darlene said.

"Yeah?" Remy said.

"Do you like Dean, I mean, do you _like_ him?" Darlene asked.

"Not anymore," Remy sighed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Why don't you ever care about the patients?" Thirteen asked as she and Taub got off the elevator.

"What do you mean?" Taub asked, stopping.

"Well, you don't want to treat the patient. You don't think we _should_ be treating the patient—" Thirteen said.

"I do care about patients," Taub interrupted. "I just don't care about this one."

"Or the junky," Thirteen reminded him.

"The junky was a junky. This guy's dying anyway," Taub explained.

"Yeah, in a couple years," Thirteen argued.

"Shouldn't we be treating someone who has longer than a few years?" Taub responded.

"How long do you have left?" Thirteen asked.

"I don't know, I—" Taub began.

"See? You don't know," Thirteen said. "You've got more that a couple though, right?"

"Yeah," Taub answered.

"But what if you get hit by a bus tomorrow?" Thirteen asked.

"I guess it's possible," Taub said.

"What if you were sick today, and we cured you, but then you got hit by a bus tomorrow? According to you system, our time would have been better spent diagnosing him," Thirteen argued.

"There was no way you could have known I would bet hit by a bus," Taub explained. "I'm talking about people we know are dying."

"House diagnosed a nine year old with terminal cancer three years ago, gave her an extra year. Was that a waste?" Thirteen asked.

"That was different. That was a kid," Taub said. "This guy's in his forties."

"This guy has four kids," Thirteen pointed out.

"The point is this guy's had his chance to live, and he's not going to be doing much more living no matter what we do," Taub said. "I just think our time would be better spent working on someone else."


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry about the wait. My power's been out. I will give you two chapters today to make up for it.

* * *

Chapter 20

The doorbell rang at ten o'clock that evening. Remy stood up, put her book aside and went to answer it.

"Darlene," Remy said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Remy," Darlene said happily. "I ran away."

"What?" Remy cried. "Why?"

"I was just getting depressed at home," Darlene answered.

"Oh, you mean because of the funeral?" Remy said.

Darlene nodded.

"And that's just next door," Darlene said. "Imagine if it was someone really close to you."

"I don't have to," Remy said quietly.

"Oh yeah," Darlene said. "Remy, what was it like when your mom died?"

"I don't remember that well," Remy said. "It was eighteen years ago, and I didn't really understand what was going on."

"How do you think Dean feels?" Darlene asked.

"I don't know," Remy answered honestly. "He was never really close to his mom, not as much as she would have liked."

"What do you mean?" Darlene asked.

"He was the golden child," Remy explained. "And he didn't want to be. She was always trying to spend time with him, and he was always making excuses. He was going to hang out with me, then when he started dating Molly it got easier, because he hardly even had to lie anymore. I bet he's sorry about all that now."

"Hopefully," Darlene agreed.

"Do Dad and Erin know you're here?" Remy asked suddenly.

"Yes," Darlene answered.

"Darlene, you know it doesn't count as running away if you ask permission first," Remy said smiling.

"Guess what else," Darlene said.

"What?" Remy asked.

"Dean asked about you," Darlene said.

"What did he ask?" Remy said, interested despite herself.

"He wanted to know if you were coming to the funeral," Darlene said. "I told him you were too busy studying."

"Oh," Remy said.

"Hey Remy," Darlene said. "Are you sure you don't still like him?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Thirteen."

Thirteen turned. House was limping towards her.

"Your colleagues won't stop asking me what's wrong with you," House informed her.

"What did you tell them?" she asked.

"Nothing yet," House answered.

"So why are you telling me this?" Thirteen asked.

"I want you to take care of it," House told her. "It's harder to keep secrets when everyone else knows there's a secret."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Thirteen asked.

"Simple. Lie to them," House said.

"And tell them what?" Thirteen asked.

"Whatever pops into your head," House explained. "Tell them your dog died for all I care. Just tell them something so they'll leave me alone."

"I'm not a good liar," Thirteen reminded him. "I think it was you who pointed that out."

"It's not a difficult choice," House said. "Either lie so they can go on being blissfully ignorant for the time being, or tell the truth and from now on when they look at you, they'll see a dying woman."

"Or ignore them when they try to ask and do nothing morally wrong and not make them more suspicious," Thirteen added.

"They won't be suspicious if you lie to them," House said.

"They will if they know I'm lying," Thirteen replied.

"Well figure it out," House said. "Next time someone asks me what's wrong with you, I'm telling them you're really a man."

Thirteen rolled her eyes and walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Yes Dad, I'm looking for a job," Remy assured her father.

She was sitting in her apartment talking to her family on the phone, like she did every week.

"Are you eating well?" Erin asked. "All the food groups?"

"No, Erin," Remy said. "Cookies and ice cream for every meal."

"That's not funny young lady. I will personally come over there and search your refrigerator."

"No, no, it's okay," Remy said quickly. "I promise I'm getting all the food groups."

"Do you have any dates?" Darlene asked hopefully.

"Nope, no dates," Remy answered.

"If I pick up the phone so Mom and Dad can't hear and ask you again will you tell me the real answer?" Darlene asked.

"I just did," Remy informed her. She was well past the age where she had a problem with her parents knowing she went on dates, not that she had any dates when she was that age. She'd never had a date in high school. She was the freak.

"And no boyfriend?" Darlene asked.

"The answer is the same as last week," Remy promised her. "No."

"Have you ever even been in a serious relationship, Remy," her father asked.

"No Dad," Remy sighed. This was not something she wanted to get into. "How about you, Darlene?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"I'm in my room now," Darlene informed her a minute later.

"Darlene, you're a junior in high school. I think Dad and Erin know you date," Remy told her.

"No, they think I'm like you," Darlene said. "You know, didn't start dating until you were twenty-five, an even then, completely obsessed with school. I want to be an actress, not a doctor. I don't need straight A's."

"But they can't hurt," Remy muttered. "Could you hold on, Darlene? I have another call."

"Hi, this is Dr. Greg House," the voice on the other end said. "Could you come in for an interview? I don't know how long it will take, but don't make any plans for the next month or so."


	23. Chapter 23: When Worlds Collide

The last chapter. sheds tear Thanks to everyone who made it all the way through, and especially everyone who reviewed. You were great. I will begin posting my next fic soon. :)

* * *

Chapter 23: When Worlds Collide

Thirteen had just gotten home when the doorbell rang. She hadn't even heard it the first time it rang. She'd been to busy thinking about what to tell Kutner and Taub. She didn't want to lie. She didn't like lying. She usually got away with just not answering when she didn't want to tell someone something.

Maybe it wouldn't be a big deal if House told everyone she used to be a man. They probably wouldn't believe him anyway, and if they did, it wouldn't take much work to convince them otherwise. House lied all the time.

She could ask House to lie for her, but she didn't know if he would do it, but it might be worth a shot.

They hardest part would be coming up with a story. Why else would she be so upset about treating a patient with Huntington's. Actually, when it was put that way, what was wrong was pretty blatantly obvious. Thirteen almost couldn't believe they hadn't figured it out.

"Dean!" Remy cried, shocked, when she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Remy. I take it you've heard about the divorce?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, finally came to your senses after ten years?" she asked.

"I guess," Dean answered.

"So why are you here?" Remy asked.

"Do you want to get some coffee or something," Dean asked hopefully.

"No," Remy said. "Dean, are you trying to ask me out?"

"Um…yeah," Dean answered quietly.

"Sorry, Dean, I can't," Remy answered.

"Oh, do you have a boyfriend?" Dean asked.

"No, it's not that," Remy said, her voice trailing off.

She looked back at Dean.

"I'd be lying if I told you I didn't love you anymore," Remy told him. "But I really don't like you right now."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"You went out with her. You did whatever she said, even when she told you to stop hanging out with me. You married her. You didn't even like her," Remy exploded.

"I didn't know you'd be so upset," Dean protested.

"My only friend ditched me so he could date the reason I had no other friends. Yeah, I can see where you wouldn't understand the problem," Remy said sarcastically.

"Remy, I'm sorry," Dean said.

"Don't you have a kid to go home to?" Remy asked. "She's what, about five now?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "She reminds me of you."

There was an awkward pause.

"Can't we at least get back on speaking terms?" Dean asked.

"No," Remy sighed.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because," Remy took a deep breath. "I'm dying. Well, I'm not yet, but I will be. I don't know how much longer I'll be healthy for. I couldn't ask you to watch me die. That's not something you want to do. Trust me."

"What do you have?" Dean asked.

"Huntington's disease," Remy sighed.

"Seriously?" Dean asked.

"No, I was joking," Remy said.

Dean was silent.

"Please, just leave now, as a favor to me," Remy begged.

Dean nodded.

"Goodbye, Remy," he sighed.

"Goodbye, Dean."

Thirteen closed the door. Part of her wanted to run after him, but she suppressed the urge. She walked to the living room window and watched him walk to his car, saw him for the last time, as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Suddenly, Thirteen knew what she would tell them, and it wouldn't be a lie.


End file.
